Life consist of pain, suffer and happiness
by Valenscarletheartfilia707
Summary: Lisanna came back from Edolas. She made friend with Lucy and joins Team Natsu. Lucy have feelings for Natsu, but he was in love with LIsanna and say bad things about Lucy. Will Lucy leave the guild? Will she forgive Natsu? What will she encounter?
1. Broken Heart

[-Life consist from suffer, pain and happiness-]

**Gomen minna- for shot storyyy.. Next one will be longer.. My fisrt fanfiction.. Don't kill me for bad story 'kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**Lucy P.O.V.**

Hmmm.. Tomorrow is Valentine's day! Should I give Natsu a chocolate an say that I love him? I'm not sure.. What will I do? Well, that's quite a good idea though, okay! I'm gonna go to shop now!

**After shopping ~**

Hahh finally.. Let's wait for tomorrow then..

**Next Day**

**Normal P.O.V.**

The guild was decorated for the valentine day. Lucy skipped happily to the guild. Well, maybe not really happy, but to be exactly, nervous. "Good morning minna-san!" "Yo! Lucy ne!" "To emerge at the guild, that's a man!" "Lu-chan!" "Lucy-san!" "Welcome to the guild, Lucy!" erveryone is being happy today. No reason, today is Valentine! Something unusual popped at Lucy's mind. Oh yea, Natsu and Gray aren't picking a fight.

"Thinking.. that's unusual for you Flame-Brain.. oh! I forgot, you don't have a brain!" Gray spluttered

"Don't have time for you ice princess!" Natsu said

Lucy went after Natsu and gave him the chocolate, "Happy Valentine's day Natsu! I wanna tell you something. I love you!" Weird, Natsu didn't say anything. Well he climbed to the table.

"Everyone! Today I'm gonna choose my girlfriend!"

Suddenly everyone stopped talking.

"My girlfriend is…" he stopped and looked around the guild. His eyes stopped on Lucy. Lucy hoped it was her. "L.." Lucy started to blush. Unfortunately, Natsu started laughing. "hahaha.. Lucy thinks I'm gonna call her name.. It's Lisanna, not you weakling," he said with chuckling. Lucy was startled. Tears ran down from her face. Natsu said with a grin, "Lisanna is going to be in team Natsu's group! And for you Lucy, if you want to be still in the group, you must can defeat Lisanna." Surprisingly Lucy shouted, "Who cares? I don't even want to be in your disgusting group!" she ran away with tears to her home. Lisanna went after her. Lisanna was not a bad girl. She was Lucy's friends, but she could not go after her because Natsu held her waist saying, "Don't go after that weakling."

Lucy P.O.V.

I can't belive it! Thinking i fell in love with that idiot! I'm gonna train myself right now! She started packing and went to the guild to meet master. I called Mirajane, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy also Wendy.

"Master, I'm gonna leave the guild right now and maybe I will be back, maybe not. Please take care."

I can see Mirajane and the others are crying except Gajeel. He was just wearing a sad expression. "Don't worry, I will never forget you guys. I will be back, I promise. I am just gonna train myself."

"ehem.. Okay if that's the best, I grant you protection, my child," Master Makarov said and removing my guild mark.

"good bye minna!" I said to all of the guild, but it seems only they who recognize.

And so, I went back to my apartment and start to pack up. I went to the landlady saying I will be back. I took a train to random places and I got down to a tiny village, White forest.

As I arrived there, I went deep through the forest, started unpacking and making a place to live in the middle of forest. As I'm done, I tried to walk around the forest and discover things. When suddenly I heard a noise

"Ouch! Someone helpp!"

I heard an animal yelping. I came over to that sound and found a cute little cat which I'm still confused about it as a normal cat or exceed. I went there and helped the cat (exceed). I went right to my built home. I took care of the cat (exceed) and waiting for it to wake up. A few hours later, it wakes up and said, "where am I?" "My house" "Oh, thanks for helping! By the way, I'm searching for a dragon slayer for a partner. I see you have all elements of dragon slaying in your body! Can I be you partner?"

I stood there, still confused what this freaking cat (okay, exceed) is talking about.

**Sorry for short story TwT promise will do better.. Review! And i still don't know the best pairing for this story! please suggest!**


	2. Dragons!

[-Life consists of pain, suffer and happiness-]

**This story might be long and still the same don't kill me for bad story!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

**For I think i will update faster than two days because i am doing it also at school XD and i made a Jerza and GaLe fanfic too.. check it out ;)**

**Last time**

A few hours later, it wakes up and said, "where am I?" "My house" "Oh, thanks for helping! By the way, I'm searching for a dragon slayer for a partner. I see you have all elements of dragon slaying in your body! Can I be you partner?"

I stood there, still confused what this freaking cat (okay, exceed) is talking about.

**NOW**

Lucy P.O.V.

"W-well, I-i don't s-see I have t-the power f-for dr-dragon slating." I stuttered

"Oh, I see... You haven't unlocked your full potential."

"W-what?"

"come with me"

And so I followed 'this' exceed to a house.

"Here we are!"

"where are we?"

"A friend of mine. She is a healer mage."

"Oh, so what's your name?'

"Raven" The exceed said "and you?"

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia"

"Such a beautiful name! Now, let's come in!" The exceed said (Okay, Raven)

INSIDE

"Oh, hi Raven!" A mage popped out from nowhere (?) and shouted to Raven, well I can tell she is in a good mood.

"So, Raven, who is this you brought here?" 'the girl' asked

"Um, Liana this is Lucy, Lucy this is Liana"

"ok, um.. hi?" I strutted but then cursed myself for being so stiff

"Am I that scary? haha! Come on, I am not evil or something" She smiled. I smiled back

"So, what's wrong with you Lucy?"

"Oh yea I forgot to tell you Liana. I was finding a draon slayer to be my partner, but um, something gets me injured and she came to help me. I fell unconscious but as i woke up I can feel that Lucy is the element dragon slayer you are finding, Liana. But it seems she haven't have her potential unlocked."

"Oh, I see... Shall get started Lucy? But it will hurt for a while." She smiled

"O-Ok" I was really scared.

She said some enchantments (or so) and I suddenly felt a pain down deep in my chest

"Uwahhh.. When is this going to end..? Uwahhhhh! ARGHH! I... can't... take it... anymore!"

"well, it's done"

*pant* *pant* "I thought I was gonna die in a minute"

"You're right, Raven.. This sense of magic..." Liana frowned. "You are the elemental dragon slayer! I must call the dragons!"

Liana opened a portal and shouted some dragon language (maybe) and suddenly people rushed out of the portal and started to talk to each other.

Suddenly, a beautiful woman came to me and said "So you are Lucy, the elemental dragon slayer?" she asked."Uh-huh. Raven said something about it before, but actually, I only do celestial magic." "Oh, I see.. EVERYBODY.. ATTENTION!" the woman yelled "We are bringing Lucy to the dragons world and train her. SHe is our last hope to defeat Acnologia!" "Wait.. What did you say? Agnologia? That black and evil dragon?" "Yes.. only the elemental dragon slayer can defeat our greatest enemy, Acnologia."

"WHATTT? Me against Acnologia? That's not even near to possible!" " Calm down.. we will train you hard and also we will fight by your side.. no worries"

"STILL! I am going to dieee!" I sobbed

"Enough! Now let's go to the dragons world and train Lucy!

"Yeah!"

The woman opened a portal again and we went inside. Including Raven.

**INSIDE DRAGONS WORLD**

"So we are gonna introduce ourselves. As for me, my name is Blendia. I am the queen of the dragons

"Igneel"

"Metalicana"

"My name is Grandeeney" She said with a smile

"Weisselogia"

"Skiadrum"

"Poseidon"

"Poisanus"

and so on ...

"Wait a minute.. WHATTTTT? IGNEEL? METALICANA? GRANDEENEY? IS THAT YOU GUYS?"

"hehehe" they said with a grin "Yeah. So how's Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy?"

"Just fine but the reason now I'm here in the forest is to train myself because Natsu broke my heart and said that i was weak."

"Oh.. I never told that brat to make fun of other people!" suddenly his aura is getting darker

"hahaha!" I laughed along with the other dragons "That's okay.. I'm not planning for revenge"**(Now the question is answered :D Lucy is a kind girl)**

"Lucy.. You are such a kind girl.. maybe you are the right person who can defeat Acnologia"

"Um.. Thanks?" "hahaha okay now let's start to train!which element are you interested?"

"FIREEEE! I'm gonna beat the crap outta Natsu!"

"Hahaha" Igneel chuckled "well I have more things to teach you than Natsu and you will do it with MUCH MORE HOTTER FLAMES SO NATSU CAN'T EAT IT"

"hehehe.. I'm gonna love it" I said with a grin

"Okay! Lucy, you will be with Igneel for these 2 months okay?" Blendia said

"okay!"

"Take care!"

Now I'm on Igneel's back. Who knows? I might beat Natsu and Erza

haha

**Done.. Not quite long isn't it? gomen- TwT as I said. It MIGHT be longer. hehe**

**good news! Next chapter? TOMORROW**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**AND ONE MORE IMPORTANT THING!**

**GIMME IDEAS FOR THE PAIRINGS FOR LUCY *dark aura***

**Arigatou... **


	3. Training

[-Life consist of pain, suffer and happiness-]

**Ohaiyo! Gomen again for bad stories**

**and for MIrajane S and Erza S : Yepp.. Forgot to say English is my 2nd language and I can't do professional english T_T... And I'm not good at punctuations, anyways I'll try hte best on this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mahima does**

**Last Time**

Now I'm on Igneel's back. Who knows? I might beat Natsu and Erza

haha

**NOW**

**Igneel's training**

Lucy P.O.V.

I arrived on a place, with fire as its surroundings. I feel really really hot in this place.

"Shall we start?" Igneel said.

"Sure, but its too hot here, Igneel T_T".

"That's why... You MUST learn how to DEAL with HEAT." Igneel was using pressure it make me tremble.

"O-ok. You kno what Igneel? You are seriously very very scary" I said it without thinking.

"Wow! Thank you! is that a compliment or bullying?" He said with an evil smile.

"compliment"

"Anyways, let's start!" Igneel pulled my hand.

**TIME SKIP : 1 month**

"You did very well, Lucy" Igneel's face shows a happy expression.

"Thanks" I smiled to him

"Now it's a good bye.. Oh! and by the way, you will be learning with Metalicana next!" He said.

"Here he comes... Hi Metalicana!" I smiled sweetly

"Oh! Hi Lucy! You learn really fast! You definitely can defeat Gajeel later on! and i will tell you some moves which I never told him. Also harder iron.. gihi" He was really kind and that's the opposite of what I'm thinking of.

"Let's go!" I was really excited.

**Metalicana's training**

"What are we doing now Metalicana?" I asked curiously.

"Of course training... GIhi" he smirekd and it somehow makes me remember of Gajeel.

"Your laugh.. it makes me remember of my best friend. Gajeel! haha!" I laughed

"..." He just smiled. "Okay, let's start!"

**TIME SKIP : 20 days**

"Your magic power is really increasing much! You even mastered my training in 20 days!" He smiled proudly.

"hehe.. wait I think I should follow your laugh. GIHIHIHI..." I laughed using 'his' style.

"GIHIHIHI! you are so cute!" he laughed

I blushed... "Thanks"

"heheh.. where is Grandeeney? She should be here for you now.." Metalicana looks confused

suddenly..

"Hi! Lucy! Metalicana!" Grandeeney emerged

"Oh hii! Lucy's waiting for ya!" Metalicana smiled.

"Hi Grandeeney!" I used my sweet smile

"Hi! Now, Let's go! Bye Metalicana!" she smiled

"Gihihi... bye!" He shouted

**Grandeeney's training**

"Now, we're here!" Grandeeney said.

"Let's start!"I shouted

"Hahaha! very interested huh?"

"Yeahhh!" I joked

"well, sky magic is mostly boost and healings though" she said

"That's okay! I can heal myself right?" I asked.

"Yes but its risky unless you have the right energy" she said

"OK! I wanna try!" I shouted.

TIME SKIP : 20 Days

"You are a really talented dragon slayer, Lucy!" she grinned.

"thanks!" I smiled.

"ah, no problem! and you must can defeat Acnologia!" she said happpily

"maybe? he is so powerful!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we'll always help you!" She smiled

"thanks for all dragons!" I said happily

"Your Welcome!"she responsed

"And I'm thinking.. hmm..."

"what?" she asked curiously.

"why would i posses the elements of the dragon slayer?" wondering

"I don't know..." She looked confused

"oh... okay!"I smiled

"But maybe you should ask Blendia, maybe she knows." she smiled

"OK!" I shouted.

"Oh! Skiadrum's here! and please note : he's a very quiet person!"

"Oh yea? I heard that Grandeeney!" Skiadrum shouted.

"hahaha!" I rolled on the ground.

"eh eh,, Lucy we should be going now."

"Ok! Bye Grandeeney!" I shouted and smiled.

"Take care, Lucy, Skiadrum!" She said while I climbed to Skiadrum's back.

**TIME SKIP : All dragon's training 1 year**

"Lucy, now it's time for you to go back to Earthland. Maybe you should just return to Fairy Tail and make peace." Blendia is in a worried state.

"Ne~ Don't worry, I will come to Earthland even without you telling me" I put a bright smile on my face.

"And one more important thing." Blendia said as she pulled out some crystal keys.

"What are these?" I was curious.

"Celestial Keys to open the gate for dragons." she said it really serious (and when i'm saying serious, it means serious). "Use them wisely. They will use much of your magic. And we will come to your place when Acnologia attacks. We will defeat him once and for all!" She yelled.

"Of course! I'm going then!" I smiled.

"Wait!" someone mysterious came over to me and the dragons.

"who are.. you?" I said, trembling with fear.

"the element dragon slayer huh?"He grinned.

"Don't come near here!" I shouted.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**THE END of chapter 3!**_

**Heheheh... gomennn~ don't kill me TT_TT.. gomen for cliffhanger.. **

**I will continue to update this maybe tomorrow..**

**Anyways, REVIEW! **

**Lucy: Yeah ! review or she will NOT Update**

**Thanks Lucy XD**

**and still give me ideas for pairings i will ask for ideas until...**

**chapter 5 maybe(?) **

**I don't know**

**So,,,, bye!**

**REVIEW! (desperate .)**


	4. Payback

[-Life consist of pain, suffer and happiness-]

**Ohaiyo again! gomen for bad story and language : ENGLISH IS MY 2nd language**

**For those who thinks hat this mysterious person is Zeref.. **

**Wrong! just check it out!**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

**Last Time **

"who are.. you?" I said, trembling with fear.

"the element dragon slayer huh?"He grinned.

"Don't come near here!" I shouted.

**Now**

"I'm guessing you are going to defeat Acnologia, no?" THe mysterious person chuckled

"How did you know that?!" I shouted.

"Because I'm the one to teach you another dragon slaying techniques to defeat Acnologia!" Soon he stopped right in front of me.

"WHAT?" The dragons suddenly shouted.

"huh?" I was really confused.

"A-Alice?"

"hehehe.. sorry for making you guys scared..." she smiled.

"Who is this person?" I asked to the dragons.

"I guess you'll be staying here for a month more" she said.

"Why?" I was really DESPERATE.

"Beacuse you are going to lears dark dragon slaying magic which is effective for defeating my brother, Agnologia" She started to grow a ferocious magic around her.

"S-scaryyyy!" I tremble like a baby.

"Nah, I'm not that scary~" She chuckled.

"So? we're training now?" I asked.

"Yeah" she said. "come to my back!"

**AND SO..**

**MY DESPERATE TRAINING STARTS NOW!**

"Why is it so... dark here?" I was filled with fear.

"Because this is my habitat!" she pouted.

"oh.. sorry! Let's start!"

**TIME SKIP : 2 months**

"wow! you did learn fast!" she exclaimed.

"WHAT? 2 monthsss" I was very very tired.

"Yes. for a normal dragon slayer, it can take around 5 months, so you did well." she smiled

"oh well."

"Let's go back! and I will teach you something" she said.

"what?"I asked, not patient to go back to Earthland

"You should't be too much of a forgiving person. Sometimes, there are times you can't forgive that person fully and for example, Natsu." she whispered.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Of course Blendia!" she grinned.

"I think you're right... I cant forgive him easily." I smiled.

"Yeah! Let's go to Blendia!" she ordered.

"Ok!"

Arrived

"Hi Blendia!" I cheered.

"hi! so we'll go home now. Make good friends with Fairy Tail 'kay?"

"Okay!"

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

"Open! Portal to earthland!" Blendia chanted.

A portal was opened. Lucy stepped in and bid her farewell.

"bye bye minna! call me when Acnologia comes!" she shouted.

"okay!" the dragons replied.

then, the portal was closed.

**EARTHLAND**

Lucy P.O.V.

"Finally! Back in Magnolia! hm.. first, I'll go to my apartment.."

"Hi landlady! I would like to rent the same room as my apartment before, can I?" I smiled.

"Sure! You'll be starting to pay rent later!" the landlady said.

"thanks!' then, I entered my room and start unpacking.

when I'm done, I'm heading to the guild.

**Guild**

I opened the door and it was still the usual rowdy Fairy Tail. I smiled.

"Hi minna~!" I smiled.

Everyone was looking shocked. Especially Natsu.

"heh? back huh? I missed you!" Gray jumped to me.

"Lu-channnnn! I missed youu!" Levy came to me and hugged me.

"Levy-san! I missed you!" Wendy came to me.

"Yeah, I missed you guys!" I smiled.

Lisanna came to me. "Lucy-san.. gomen for 1 year ago.." she wasn't done but was cut by Natsu, "Don't worry about her, Lisanna.." He hugged her from her back

"what are you doing here again, huh? Challenging me? haha! you won't win!" Natsu laughed.

"I have no business with you! I'll beat you up later!" I said calmly and walked to the master's office.

**MASTER OFFICE**

*knock**knock* "Yes, come in!" Master said

"hihihi, you haven't changed, Master..."I giggled.

"Lu..cy..?" Master gasped.

"yes?" I smiled.

"You returned?" He gasped in dibelief.

"yeah, so can I have my guild mark in the same spot?" I asked.

"Of course! Miraaaaaa! bring the guild stamp now!" Makarov shouted.

"Yes masterrr!" Mira replied.

moments later, she arrived, bringing the guild stamp.

"Hi Lucy! Welcome back! Where would you like your new stamp" she smiled.

"same spot please.." I requested.

"okay!" she stamped my hand.

"Thanks!" I smiled and hugged her.

"so, master, I'm going back, okay?" I said.

"okay!" master smiled.

**OUTSIDE**

"ready to fight weakling?" natsu grinned proudly.

"promise me you won't regret this." I said.

"never!" he shouted.

"fire dragon's breath!" Natsu let out his breath which I ate it up all.

"what?" he said in disbelief.

"Fire dragon's breath!" i shouted and hotter flames was threw upon him.

"I can't eat this! this is too hot!" he said and getting damage.

"Shadow's dragon slash!" I shouted.

"Dragon force! elemental force!" I changed to my elemental dragon force.

"WHATT?" the whole guild was shocked.

"ELEMENTAL RAID!" a rainbow beam hit Natsu and made him unconscious.

**Gomen for bad storyy~ review!**

**and btw the votes candidtaes are 2 now**

**RoLu :8**

**StiLu :7**

**some private message me though..**

**ok don't forget to review!.**

**bye!**


	5. First mission in 1 year

[-Life consist of pain, suffer and happiness-]

**Hi! chapter 5! last time for vote!**

**Now : RoLu: 15**

** StiLu: 13**

**NOW! LAST TIME VOTE!**

**Enjoy!**

**Last time**

"Dragon force! elemental force!" I changed to my elemental dragon force.

"WHATT?" the whole guild was shocked.

"ELEMENTAL RAID!" a rainbow beam hit Natsu and made him unconscious.

**NOW**

**Lucy P.O.V.**

"Water dragon's heal!" I chanted and Natsu's wounds recovered.

I may have revenge on him, but seeing my own nakama hurt, it pains me..

So... I healed him then I left him be.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Eh? Where am I?" Natsu still half asleep.

"Don't say I was beaten by LUCY?" Natsu roared.

"Yeah so what?" Lucy appeared on the infirmary door.

"Liar! I don't even have wounds!" Natsu can't believe the fact that he was beaten.

"I healed you Flamebrain!" Lucy roared.

"What? ohh defending Gray, are you?" Natsu raored.

"Problem? Flamehead?" Lucy said calmly.

"ENOUGH!" Makarov entered.

"we are going to participate the Grand Magic Games." Makarov explained.

"The main mage in this magic games is gonna be Lucy Heartfilia." Makarov smiled.

"Take that!" Lucy grinned.

"Oh yea? How many keys do ya have? 15? 16? haha!" Natsu laughed.

*clank**kachunk* "Open, the gate to the fire dragon! Igneel!" Lucy chanted.

"Yes? Lucy? some help?" Igneel smiled.

"Nope.. thanks!" Lucy closed the Fire dragon's door.

"N-NANI?" Natsu shouted.

"Yeah.. so what da ya say flame brain?" Lucy went out of the room.

"Lucy! I challenge you to a fight again!" Natsu shouted.

"NOPE. TOO EASY PREY!" Lucy shouted.

*Slam* Door closed.

"Hey! Gajeel Can I join your team and Panther Lily?"

"Sure Bunny girl! Can i meet Metalicana?" Gajeel's eyes shined.

"Okay.. This time 'kay? Open the gate to the iron dragon!" Lucy chanted.

"Yes Lucy? Need help?" Metalicana answered.

"Your son wants to meet you!" Lucy said.

"Oh! Hi son!" Metalicana patted Gajeel's head.

"hehh.. Why did ya leave me? What kinda parent are ya?" Gajeel pouted (Which is not his personality)

"We were almost extinct ya know! Acnologia wants to kill us!" Metalicana shouted.

and an O formed on Gajeel's mouth.

"well then, see ya son!" Metalicana smiled.

"Gihihi" Gajeel giggled.

"Close!" Lucy shouted.

"Gihihi that old man hasn't changed. Let's go on a mission!" Gajeel shouted.

"'kay! Which one?" Lucy asked.

"This.. with a reward of Jewels!" Gajeel shouted.

"Defeating a large dark guild? seems okay to me.. Let's go!" Lucy shouted.

**Requester's house.**

"This dark guild has been bothering the town here. They always ask for money from the people. Pleas take them down!" The requester kneel below them.

"Sure! No Prob!" Lucy smiled.

**ARCH ANGELS GUILD**

*creak!* The door opened.

"Who are ya?" One of the guild members shouted.

"We came to eliminate you guys!" Lucy smiled.

"prepare to lose!" Gajeel shouted.

"Roar of the Water dragon!" Lucy chanted and one-third of the guild members were wiped out.

"Iron dragon's sword!" Gajeel attacked them.

and the guild master came...

"Causing trouble huh?" The guild master smiled

"tiger blades!" The guild master swung a sword at Lucy but she dodged it easily and charged back.

"I do not expect a guild master to be so weak!" Lucy smirked.

"all works done! Let's go to the requester's house.!" gajeel shouted.

"wait..."

A shadow of a large animal entered.

...

And suddenly shrunk to an exceed!

"Hi Lucy!" Raven shouted and flew to her.

"Oh Raven! You scared me out!" Lucy giggled.

"Who's that?" Gajeel snorted.

"My exceed... Why?" Lucy asked.

"You got a scary one there." Gajeel froze.

"hmph.. can he beat me?" Panther lily stood there.

"hehe.. let's try a battle some times!" Raven smiled.

"Oh and what's you magic?" Panther lily asked.

"Transform. Like to an animal and copy their all attacks." Raven said.

"Like gemini huh?" Lucy said.

"sorta." Raven replied.

"Okay! Let's go!"

**Requester's house**

"Thanks! In return, take the price. jewels along with these. Some useful equipments like sword axe and others. They can be shrunk and put in this box." The requester smiled.

"Thanks!" Lucy and Gajeel said.

"your welcome." the requester bid farewell.

**How was it? better? or still a bit rushing?**

**anyway review!**

**Voting results will be collected at 7 pm. **

**thanks..**

**ROLU : 18**

**STILU : 16**


	6. Grand Magic Games

[-Life consist of pain, suffer and happiness-]

**HEY! YO!**

**Sorry for StiCy shippers, but the winner is RoLu..**

**Gomen.. I do it fair and square.. No bashing with this result 'kay?**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES!**

**And sorry for bad English, English is my 2nd language**

**Enjoy!**

**LAST TIME**

"Thanks! In return, take the price. jewels along with these. Some useful equipments like sword axe and others. They can be shrunk and put in this box." The requester smiled.

"Thanks!" Lucy and Gajeel said.

"your welcome." the requester bid farewell.

**NOW**

**GUILD**

NORMAL P.O.V.

"Hey! Erza! Can we spar? And please teach me how to use swords. Can you?" Lucy asked.

"With pleasure.. Let's go to the back yard!" Erza shouted.

**BACKYARD**

"First, you need to master the pose to use swords.. when you get it, sparring will be easy." Erza gave some tips.

"So you do you do a good pose?" Lucy asked.

"Here.. It's like this" Erza showed the pose.

**TIME SKIP : Training**

"You are such a quick learner, Lucy! You even defeated me!" Erza shouted in excitement.

"hey, hey! Thanks Erza! This way, I can be a swordsman like you!" Lucy jumped to hug Erza.

"ERRM!" Master coughed. "Sorry to interrupt, but tonight, you are to be in one of the inn in crocus before 12!"

"Okay! I'll go now!" Lucy shouted.

"GOOD LUCK! WE WILL BE CHEERING FOR YOU!"The guild shouted.

"yea! So who will be participating master?" Lucy asked.

"Ermm.. well, LUCY! ERZA! WENDY! GRAY!" Master stopped.

"And Gajeel!" **(So sorry I didn't take Natsu along in this GMG)**

"WHERE'S MY NAME OLD MAN?" Natsu shouted.

"Nope. You will not be participating." Master said calmly.

"TAKE THAT FLAME BRAIN! HAHAHA!" Lucy and Gray shouted.

**And with that... they start to go to Crocus..**

**They do not know what's gonna happen later..**

**But this means a bad thing is gonna happen..**

"WE'RE HERE!" Erza shouted childishly.

"Yeah! This place is so wonderful!" Lucy shouted.

"Well, exciting.." Gray answered.

"Hmph.. Not bad.." Gajeel commented.

"Let's take a look around.. but remember, be back at 10! Erza shouted.

"AYE!" Everyone separated ways.

**TIME SKIP : 10 o'clock**

"Let's take a break! Everyone! Take a shower, heal up yourself and calm down yourself! THe elimination round is at 12! Two hours to go!" Erza ordered.

"AYE!" Everyone shouted.

The room is really nice and comfortable for them.

They all showered, calm their self down and then rehearse their own training.

**TIME SKIP : 2 hours**

"GRAND MAGIC GAMES PARTICIPANTS! WE ARE HAVING AN ELIMINATION ROUND! A SKY LABYRINTH WILL APPEAR IN FRONT OF YOU AND ONLY 7 TEAMS WILL SUCCEED HERE AND MOVE ON TO THE REAL GAMES! WE START FROM,,,,,NOW!" A pumpkin shouted outside the window.

"YEAH LET'S GO! WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!" They shouted as they depart.

"Open! The gate to the Magic Way teller Spirit! Laxis!" She chanted.

An angelic man appeared and tell them the shortest direction they can take and also led their way.

5 minutes later..

"Good job! You made the first place Fairy Tail! Now waiting for the others, you can stay in the inn for a while." The pumpkin explained.

"This is all thanks to you Lucy!" Gray shouted.

"Yea.. Thanks Lucy.." Erza and Wendy said.

"Thanks bunny girl!" Gajeel smiled.

**TIME SKIP : ELIMINATION ROUND DONE**

**"AND NOW! WE WILL ANNOUNCE THE WINNERS!" The pumpkin shouted.**

"QUARTO CERBERUS, MERMAID HEEL, RAVEN TAIL, BLUE PEGASUS, LAMIA SCALE, SABERTOOTH andddd FAIRY TAIL!" The pumpkin announced the winners.

"WHAT WILL THE SECOND ROUND BE? WE WILL SEE IT TOMORROW! So, guilds, take a rest and wait for tommorow!" The pumpkin said.

_**The day finished without any problems..**_

_**What will happen?**_

**Haha..this will be the short story for now..**

**GOMENNNN TwT..**

**I have test tomorrow so I need to study..**

**Byee!**

**REVIEW! *death glare***

**Lucy : She's damn scary! REVIEWW!**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Gomennn ne~ For those who thinks this is a chapter..**

**This is only to remind that maybe i cannot post some stories for this week as i have much much much much test..**

**GOMEN T_T**

**I'll try my best**

**(If only I could sneak)**

**Oh and after this story ends i will not be posting stories until JULY.**

**I wanna enjoy others story too .**

**Thanks!**


	8. GMG day 2

[-Life consist of pain, suffer and happiness-]

**Ohaiyo! I present the 7th chapter!**

**Gomen for SUPER late update..**

**I have tests and my internet connection goes weird**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES!**

**English is my 2nd language so sorry for bad english **

**ENJOY**

**LAST TIME**

**"AND NOW! WE WILL ANNOUNCE THE WINNERS!" The pumpkin shouted.**

"QUARTO CERBERUS, MERMAID HEEL, RAVEN TAIL, BLUE PEGASUS, LAMIA SCALE, SABERTOOTH andddd FAIRY TAIL!" The pumpkin announced the winners.

"WHAT WILL THE SECOND ROUND BE? WE WILL SEE IT TOMORROW! So, guilds, take a rest and wait for tomorrow!" The pumpkin said.

**NOW**

The next day

Normal P.O.V.

"Hoahhmm.." Lucy yawned. "Is it morning already?"

"Yeah.." Erza suddenly answered, making Lucy shocked.

"Uwah! You scared me out, Erza!"Lucy pouted.

"Well.. Sorry! Now eat the breakfast! No complaining!" Erza shouted.

"A-AYE!" Lucy scurried off.

"MINNA! WAKE UP!" Erza shouted fiercely.

A second after, all of them was sitting straight up the bed, then ran away to eat and get ready

**1 hour later**

"Yeahh! I'm ready!" Gray shouted.

"Let's do this!" Gajeel shouted.

GMG

"Today, the event in the Grand Magic Games will be tag team!" The pumpkin announced.

"Two people will represent each guild. each pair has 1 piece of puzzle. You need to collect 10 pieces. Defeat other teams to steal the puzzle piece and the first to complete it will be the winner. Additional pieces will be in the battle field. Hidden or maybe hold my a ferocious monster. Choose the pair now!" The pumpkin shouted.

"Okay! Lucy and Gajeel! You go!" Gray ordered.

"oh yeah this is gonna be fun!" Lucy shouted.

"This AIN'T gonna be fun!" Gajeel shouted.

"Gajeel! YOU'RE MAKING MY EARS NUMB!" Lucy shouted as a dark aura came.

"Y-Yeah.. sorry.." Gajeel was really afraid that time and you could tell.

"HAVE YOU CHOSEN YOUR TEAM? WE ARE ABOUT TO START!" The pumpkin announced.

"Yeah We got it!" "Right!" "Let'd do this!" "Here we go!" "Hmph!" "Just start!" "We're on!" The guild shouted.

"Okay! All tams gather in the middle of the arena!" The pumpkin ordered.

Gajeel, Lucy, Rogue, Sting, Kagura, Miliana, Novaly, War Cry, Obra, Flare, Jenny, Ichiya, Lyon, Chelia went to the middle.

Sudenly a maze popped and they are scattered inside with their own pair.

"Right, here's our puzzle piece. Let's Look for some!" Lucy said.

"I'll sniff it!" Gajeel said.

"Are you a dog? That's embarrassing! Don't do that!" Lucy shouted.

"Right. 2 dragons coming." Gajeel grunted.

"C-Could it be sting? And Rogue?" Lucy was scared.

"Yea.. And since when you became a scaredy cat? You are an ELEMENTAL Dragon slayer." Gajeel said plainly.

"It's not that! They smelled dragons blood!" Lucy said

"Really? Yea but you have been training with their dragons right?" Gajeel snorted.

"Weisselogia and Skiadrum have reminded me about them. They are really strong and fierce. They were once slayed by them but luckily they still managed to be alive.." Lucy started to fill with fear.

"Got it.. Let's just go away from here!" Gajeel ordered.

"No other choice.. Let's go!" They started running away.

**Unfortunately, bad luck awaits them..**

"I smell monsters are surrounding us.." Lucy gasped.

"So what? Weaklings.." Gajeel said.

"I feel a strong magic aura from them. They're not ordinary monsters and there are many of them. I'm not sure we can defeat all of them alone. Even with my elemental raid it would only kill 1/3 of them." Lucy stated.

"We'll not know if we don't try" Gajeel said and went to his attack pose.

Monsters started heading to them.

"NOW!" Lucy shouted.

"Iron Dragon's sword!"

"Heavenly water dragon's slash!"

"Iron dragon's roar!"

"Earth dragon's stomp!"

**Little did they know that certain people were watching them fight..**

**How was it? Please review!**  
**Appreciate my hard work TwT..**

**I did this everyday even with 10 minutes limit because I do it sneaking..**

**REVIEW PLEASEE! *begging***


	9. Ice battle

[-Life consist of pain, suffer and happiness-]

**Sorry for 1 week late update TwT **

**I had a dengue fever and stuck in the hospital...**

**SCREW HOSPITAL**

**Rogue : Pity of you... NOW GET BACK TO YOUR STORY!**

**And yes.. for those who are wondering who are spying on Lucy and Gajeel, that's Sting and Rogue**

**right! Enjoy my bloody fan fiction i just wrote after crawling outta hell**

* * *

**LAST TIME**

"NOW!" Lucy shouted.

"Iron Dragon's sword!"

"Heavenly water dragon's slash!"

"Iron dragon's roar!"

"Earth dragon's stomp!"

**Little did they know that certain people were watching them fight.**

* * *

**NOW**

Rogue P.O.V.

*pant**pant**pant*

The blonde locks of the girl swayed as wind blew.

This battle scene was really scary. Monsters coming one after another.

I looked to my right person.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked expressionlessly.

"Yeah.. NOW!" we both jumped out of our hiding place and start charging towards the same targets as the fairy.

They (Lucy and Gajeel) , on the other hand looked surprised and confused, but went to help us immediately.

"OHH I can see an alliance forming a the attacks of the fierce monster!" the annoying pumpkin exclaimed as he saw us, tigers and fairies working together.

I knew for sure we were going to be dead by the time we return to the guild after this.

We got along together quickly and monsters start to fall one and then another.

And finally a huge last monster sanding in front of us.

"Yes! THE SUPER S-CLASS MONSTER IS HANGING OUT!" The pumpkin announced.

So, this was set up after all.

* * *

**Lamia Scale : 3**

**Blue Pegasus : 2**

**Mermaid Heel :2**

**Raven Tail : 2**

**Quarto Cerberus : 1**

**Sabertooth : 1**

**Fairy Tail : 1**

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"Heck? Are we even making progress here?" Sting groaned.

"Expect the unexpected" Rogue muttered.

"Do you guys differ in opinions? Always?" Gajeel asked.

"Yep.. You guys seem never getting the same way of thinking" Lucy said.

"Yeah.. That's because I'm smarter!" Sting shouted.

"Shut up you dumb ass! can't you see the monster in front of you?" Rogue shouted, not wanting to continue their argument.

"Oh shit. It's coming... Lucy! please use your elemental raid just this once... pleaseee?" Gajeel started begging, which is out of his character.

"NO.. NEVER! N-E-V-E-R" Lucy spelled them.

"Come on! Together?" Sting started begging, too.

"Yeah.. It seems a good idea" Rogue popped out.

*sigh* "Okay, just this time" Lucy sighed.

somehow they manage to do an elemental raid. 4 of them. 4 OF THEM.

"ELEMENTAL RAID!" The four of them chanted and charged towards the S-class monster.

1

2

3

3 seconds flat. The. monster. is. toast.

"Argh... what's that?"

A ray of light appeared and 4 pieces of puzzle appeared right in front of them.

"2 - 2?" Sting said.

"Yeah" Gajeel snorted.

"Fair enough" Rogue said.

"Good idea" Lucy said, which is much too late.

"Good time together!" Gajeel shouted.

"You too!" Sting shouted.

"Hmph" Rogue mumbled something which they couldn't really heard.

Rogue P.O.V.

"Good time together!" Gajeel shouted.

"You too!" Sting shouted.

"Hmph.. Working with Lucy is just fine" I mumbles very slowly that no one couldn't hear.

'What do ya say?" Sting asked.

"None of your business" I start to walk away seeing Lucy at the corner of my eye.

I suddenly felt heat creeping to my face. I start to hide my face between the bangs of my hair.

"Hey! Sting let's go that way!" I pointed to the right.

"Let's go THAT way!" Sting pointed to the left.

*sigh* "You are such an idiot! That's returning to the same spot!" I shouted, he was really getting on my nerves.

"Oh yea... let's go!" Sting shouted.

"We'll be going then" I permitted politely to the fairies unlike this stupid dumb ass here.

"Okay! Thanks for your help earlier!" Lucy smiled at me.

I blushed furiously and start walking my way (NOTE : right)

* * *

Lucy P.O.V.

Oh My God? What is he? A doll?

He is so freaking cute!

Ah well, we need to gather other pieces of the puzzle.

"Gajeel! Let's rock now!" I said to him in a cheerful way.

"Were we almost dead just now? And why are ya happy now?" Gejeel asked may questions.

"Nope, and stop asking questions!" I dragged him by the hand and start to go to any direction.

With that, he remained silent.

*Crack**Bam**cackle*

"What da hell?" Gajeel shouted as ice eagles shot to him.

"So it's you? Lyon? Chelia?" I asked, grinning widely as I did no t expect to meet them.

"Yeah! Now prepare to see me beating you!" Lyon smirked.

"Really? I presume you wouldn't like challenging me." I shot a smirk back to him.

"Ice Make : Snow dragon" Lyon chanted already.

I jumped to the other direction throwing my slash

"Slash of the fire dragon! Hey! Aren't you a little too impolite? We were just starting to chat! Ah well, if you really wanna lose that bad, be my guest"

I leaped back to my original position.

"Very well. Ice Make : Snow Tiger!" I threw my roar at his snow tiger

"Fire dragon's roar!" I shouted. As my fire died down, he is using his ice make ape to defend his snow tiger.

"Hyaa!" I caught lost guard and attacked by that damn snow tiger.

"Earth Dragon's stomp!" I shouted, jumping to the air, striking to the snow tiger.

It vanished from my sight. I saw another striking above me

"Lightning dragon's strike!" Just then a lightning was heard crashing to the tiger.

"You thought that kind of tricks would work?" I grinned widely.

"Hmph... Don't underestimate me!" He start to chant.

"Ice Make : Shield" He shouted.

I felt an invisible ice barrier blocking him.

I get it. I drew my sword, slashing right through his ice. he look very surprised that I could use swords.

"Ice dragon's roar!" I shouted, letting my breath hit him.

"Pathetic isn't it? Beaten by your own element. heheh.." I chuckled slightly. Now, I was really going a bit evil.

"Who knew you can use swords?" He smiled.

"Expect the unexpected" I blushed right away after saying those words, remembering it's 'his' words.

"Lyon! Interesting enemy, huh? Nice to meet you!" Chelia smiled.

"Nice to meet you too!" I smiled to her.

Eh? Where's Gajeel? I saw him lying down on the ground.

He's beaten up.

*sigh* "I need to take care another one. Gajeel, you're so going to treat me later!" I shouted at him.

"Gihihi" I just got his signature 'gihi'

"Kya! I felt blood rushing right through my slashed body." I saw her winds, dancing in front of her.

"Open! The gate to the wind God! Aeolus!" I chanted followed by a big breeze as a man figure popped in front of me.

"Yes? Can I help" Aeolus asked.

"A wind God slayer for ya" I said.

"My pleasure" He bowed and got to his fighting stance.

* * *

**Gihihi.. How was it? Sorry for those who are Un-satisfied with this story.**

**Well, SORRY! I was playing Pokemon Black 2 now! WKWKWK XD**

**Please please review!**

**And I can update faster now, so cheer up!**

**Ja ne!**

**Bye**


	10. What a day

[-Life consist of pain, suffer and happiness-]

**Whoa whoa!**

**Hi there! Another chapter from me..**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES!**

* * *

**LAST TIME**

"Open! The gate to the wind God! Aeolus!" Lucy chanted followed by a big breeze as a man figure popped in front of me.

"Yes? Can I help" Aeolus asked.

"A wind God slayer for ya" Lucy said.

"My pleasure" He bowed and got to his fighting stance.

* * *

**NOW**

Lucy P.O.V.

I can feel she's trying to attack now.

"God of the north wind, Boreas!" she shouted, winds twirling towards me.

The wind died down suddenly, making her face terrified.

"W-what was that? Boreas controlled by you?" She shouted in shock.

"I am the God and Ruler of all wind, for your information" Aeolus smiled and bowed in front of Chelia.

"Now, if you'll excuse me" He smiled "Boreas, Eurus, Notus, Zephyrus, Now!" the wind from all directions attacked her.

"Kyaa!" She fell.

"Wh-what's going on? Why can't I heal my wounds?" She asked.

"Oh well, I forgot to tell you, I simply cancelled them using my heavenly sky magic" I said in a rather calmly way.

"DON'T JOKE AROUND! My magic is a GOD slayer magic you know!" She shouted, maybe feeling humiliated.

"I'm not and puh-lease. It's HEAVENLY SKY MAGIC for you to know" I played my nails.

"W-what? No way! Means you are trained by the heavenly dragons?" she asked.

I rolled on the ground seeing her expression. Yeah, I was really proud of myself now.

"Yeah and enough talking! Aelous, finish your work!" I commanded him.

"Very well, I call the god of the winds! ANEMOI!" His eyes flashed white.

Tornado of winds start to attack Chelia, leaving her unconscious after the impact.

*RING**RING**RING* A large bell chimed.

I quickly step to Chelia, grabbing one of their puzzle pieces.

"YES! THE SECOND ROUND FOR THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES ARE OVER!" The pumpkin announced loudly.

I chanted for the last time " Water Dragon's heal!" I healed Gajeel since it will be NOT AND NEVER POSSIBLE for me to carry him.

After that, we were brought out of the stadium, where I put 3 puzzle pieces on the FAIRY TAIL marked place.

"Hey! Bunny Gurl! Thanks for saving me back there!" Gajeel went my direction.

"No worries, really" I smiled "and don't forget to treat me" I glared at him.

"E-Ermm... Y-yea alright" He scampered away.

"AND SO, THE RESULTS ARE OUT!

FAIRY TAIL AND SABER TOOTH : 3 PIECES

LAMIA SCALE. BLUE PEGASUS AND MERMAID HEEL : 2 PIECES

RAVEN TAIL AND QUARTO CERBERUS : 1 PIECE

FAIRY TAIL AND SABER TOOTH RECEIVES 10 POINTS!" The pumpkin shouted continuously which made my ears go numb.

"Tch. Seriously, what's your problem helping them?" I can hear Minerva's babbling here.

"Anyway with that we still got 2 pieces" Sting said.

"Yeah... It's okay" Orga said.

"I'm off for the day!" I shouted to Erza, Gray, Wendy and Gajeel which just answered 'okay's

INSIDE THE INN

I went for a warm bath which last until around 30 minutes.

I stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapping my body.

"KYAAAA!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I saw an unfamiliar figure was in MY, i mean OUR INN.

"Whoa... Calm down! It's me!" A raven-haired man appeared.

"You scared me to death, Rogue!" I pouted.

"Come on, I didn't mean to" he chuckled slightly.

"What do you want? You know you'll be dead if Erza's here!" I shouted.

"I just wanna find my lost katana. I thought it was with you" He smiled.

"Oh that! I found it on the ground so I brought it here. Wait I'll ta-"

I stopped. I accidentally slipped and now I'm waiting for the impact. In fact, it never came.

I felt strong muscular hands around my waist. I blushed noticing it was hands. ROGUE'S.

I opened my eyes and his gaze was directly upon me. I blushed and directly stood up.

"I-I uh.. T-thanks" I took a deep shade of red and looked away.

"Y-your welcome" He blushed faintly too.

I just ran away, this time more carefully and took his katana beside my bed.

"Here. Your katana" I smiled to him.

"T-thanks for saving it for me" He smiled to me

"It's okay, really. We're even now" I blushed and look to the ground.

"Yeah.. I'll be seeing you then. Bye!" He went out of our inn.

I changed to my pajamas, remembering i was just IN A TOWEL!

*thump*

I fell to my comfortable bed and finally sleep.

In my mind was OWAD

Oh what a day..

* * *

**Yes, that's it. Gomenasai!**

**Heheh... Lately, I have been hooked up to Sticy.**

**I do not know why...**

**SO I NEED TO READ TONS OF STICY!**

**REVIEW! And there's a poll on what story should I write next, so please vote!**

**Bye..**


End file.
